


An Unknown Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Cas is an angel, Dean is a hunter, dean doesn't know cas is an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[HighSchool. Angel!Cas, hunter!Dean. Dean doesn't know about Cas being an angel.] <br/> Angsty ending to the first chapter... but it gets better</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unknown Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is bold. Dean is italics. These are text messages between the boys.

**Cas: Our friendship has to end right now. C**

_Dean: What? Why? D_

**Cas: It has to. I can't tell you. C**

_Dean: Are you ok? D_

**Cas: Not really. But we have to end this. Delete my number. Don't talk to me at school. Don't even think about me. C**

_Dean: If you need to end our friendship, I will miss you. But I can accept it. And if you ever need to talk, I'll be here. Ok. I'll do that. D_

**Cas: Oh? Okay. C**

_Dean: I care about you Cas. But I'll do what ever makes you feel safe and ok. D_

**Cas: Okay, good then. C I thought I would have to convince you a lot more. I care about you too, you know. Don't ever think that- that this whole thing was because you did something wrong. C**

_Dean: Cas, you are my best friend. If we have to end it, there must be a reasonable explination and I'm sure that one day you'll be able to explain this to me. D_

**Cas: I will, one day. I'm sure our path will cross again. C**

_Dean: Cas, wait. D_

**Cas: What is it? C**

_Dean: I... Can I say something? D_

**Cas: Of course. ~~I can feel you longing. Don't say anything that you will regret. God. C~~**

_Dean: I've been meaning to tell you for a while but I want to tell you now. I like you. A lot. I have for a while basically since I met you. I had hoped that you had seen it but... And you can feel me longing? D_

**Cas: Don't. Dean, please. Don't make it harder. I'm begging you. C**

_Dean: Cas, If we're going to end this, I wanted to just say my part. But I'm done now and I'll just leave. D_

**Cas: I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. C**

_Dean: Will you explain one more thing? D_

**Cas: What thing? C**

_Dean: How can you feel me longing? Was I that obvious with my crush? D_

**Cas: Oh. It- It's just my intuition. You know how good I am with intuition and stuff. C**

_Dean: Cas, don't bullshit me please. Who told you? Charlie? D_

**Cas: Charlie didn't tell me. C**

_Dean: Is that why we have to stop being friends? D_

**Cas: Dean. No, I promise. You liking me has nothing to do with it. It has a little part, but not really. It's about me. I'm the problem, alright? C**

_Dean: I'm your best friend. I promise nothing bad would happen or I wouldn't tell anyone. Can't you tell me? D_

**Cas: And if they know I'm still talking to you, they'll probably hurt both of us. So, no I can't tell you. I can't let anything happen to you.  I just can't. I can't. C**

_Dean: Who, Cas? Please, I... I don't want to lose the best thing that's happened to me in along time. D_

**Cas: Do you think I want to lose the best thing that's happened in a longtime? But I can't let them touch you. I can't be selfish. C**

_Dean: Cas, *tears formed in Dean's eyes* I'm going to be selfish. I want to keep you. They couldn't hurt me. D_

**Cas: They will. You don't know them. C**

_Dean: Cas. I have ways of protecting myself. D_

**Cas: I know you do. But it's not enought against them. C**

_Dean: Cas, I... D_

**Cas: Dean- just, trust me. C**

_Dean: Ok if it's really what you want. D_

**_Cas: It's not what I want. It isn't. You have no idea how hard it is for me. I've known you since literally forever. C_ **

_Dean: Is this your parents? I've never met them, but are they stopping you? D_

**Cas: And I have to give up on you for some stupid mistake I made. C**

_Dean: Cas I want to help you. D_

**Cas: You cannot. C You're just a simple human. I mean- oh god. C**

_Dean: Please let me in. Let me try. Human? Cas, tell me! D_

**Cas: No- no. No, oh my god. I've messed up. They'll kick me out. And I'll fall, and oh god. C**

_Dean: Cas, I know about many things. I promise it won't surprise me. D_

 

_Fall?_

_What?_

_Cas!_

 

 

_Cas!?_


End file.
